


Poems I've written.

by JamieGreyy



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Everything Is Mostly Implied, Go Easy On Me, I don't know., I will put warnings before it if there is something triggering in the poem, Metaphors, Open ended, Personal interpretation, Poems. Literally just poems., Possible self harm references, Possible suicide references, References to Depression, Sad, Sometimes fast updates, Sometimes slow updates, Updating this because I can't write normally, confusing?, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGreyy/pseuds/JamieGreyy
Summary: Any poems I write will be here. Enjoy?





	1. The Bottomless Hole

A bottomless hole.  
A common story plot.  
A metaphor, or a literal occurrence?  
Perhaps it's meant to be hopeful.  
Or maybe it's hopeless.  
Only the plunge can tell you, I guess.  
Do you really want to take the risk?  
And experience the possibility of drowning?  
Maybe it's worth it.  
It's difficult.  
Maybe we aren't outside of the hole.  
Maybe we're inside.  
Grasping the sides, gasping for air.  
Struggling?  
Who knows.  
All I know is it's cold.  
And I want to go home.  
Or anywhere else.  
Anywhere but the bottomless hole.


	2. If only.

Have you experienced the feeling?  
The feeling of grasping at your throat.  
The feeling of drowning.  
The feeling of slowly drifting downwards.  
The feeling of people turning a blind eye.  
How about all those feelings while stationary?  
Sat amongst your peers.  
Them unaware.  
After all, you're fine, right?  
Of course you are.  
So you sink further.  
Each utterance, a lie.  
Making you slip further into the dark.  
The confinements of your own consciousness.  
It would be easy to reach out and grab a helping arm, right?  
If only an arm laid out, giving you the option.  
If only you had the strength to climb out.  
If only the bottomless hole didn't pull you down.  
If only people noticed.  
If only people cared.  
If only...  
Am I right?


	3. The Ultimate Question

Am I happy with you?   
I guess I have to be.  
Am I happy with me?  
That's less easy to explain.  
Am I happy with them?  
Definitely.  
Am I getting on well?  
Depends on the day.  
Am I enjoying life?  
It's complex and strange.  
Am I okay?  
Hm.  
Am I happy?

Am I happy?

Am I happy?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Am I...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah. I think so.


End file.
